How we came here
by twilightjunkie1313
Summary: Seven years later they gathered again, for the shadow prince who became their king, for the girl they all loved and shared and now would lose to him. The story of a mairrage, of loss and love. Oneshot: Complete. NoPov, a series of moments and flashbacks


A/N: I do not own the host club, or any of Ouran

**A/N: I do not own the host club, or any of Ouran. **

**This was originally a chapter in a set dedicated to Kyoya/Haruhi. The other chapters were scrapped and now this one stands alone as a one-shot. **

**twilightjunkie1313 **

(No Pov)

There were five people in the Ohtori mansion's private conference room.

The red-haired Hitachin brothers, clad in identical white dress shirts with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, surrounded by dozens of fabric samples, paint color boards and pictures.

Across from them sat Haruhi, as small framed and pale as ever. She had updated her wardrobe now wearing dark jeans a black button shirt and matching flats. The tendons on her thin hands were visible as she tapped her fingers on the table and stared narrowly in concentration.

Tamaki stood furthest from the table, watching the scene play out before him with quiet interest. He had not gotten less enthusiastic in the seven years since he left the club, just more observant.

The raven haired, slender and unusually pale Kyoya stood several feet from the back of Haruhi's chair, eyes fixed on the twins. He was suppressing laughter.

The twins had scheduled an appointment to meet with Kyoya and Haruhi to talk about the wedding, its location, the dress, cake, guest list, flowers, food, gifts and invitations. Haruhi had begrudgingly let them come and agreed to listen.

Kyoya knew right now she would rather have her wisdom teeth pulled out without anesthetic then suffer through another second of wedding related conversation.

So when Hikaru took a breath and prepared to launch into a speech about some trivial detail like color matching, or glass selection, Kyoya braced himself for the worst.

And he watched as Haruhi stood gracefully and slowly walked around the huge conference table. The twins look scared, confused and slightly uncomfortable.

Kyoya felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Tamaki had appeared, quietly standing next to him.

"Fifty says she hits them both." The blonde muttered.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"I don't bet," He replied "Especially against Haruhi."

Tamaki nodded, he could understand that.

Once Haruhi reached the twins she gently grabbed Karou's hand and pulled him to his feet. She then reached out her other hand to Hikaru, who stood and took it easily.

"Walk with me." She said with an even face. They let her guide them out of the conference room and down a plushy decorated hallway. She finally came to a stop beside a couch with a small side table.

"May I ask you for a favor?" Haruhi said quietly, picking a notepad and pencil off the table. The twins shared a glance and then Hikaru answered.

"Of course."

"I want you to book this address for the wedding, make sure we have the whole grounds reserved." She ripped off the top sheet of paper, folded it in half and handed it to Karou.

The twins read as one, then proceeded to stare at her open mouthed and wide eyed.

"But this is..." Karou began quietly.

She cut him off with a soft glare.

"I know where it is. I have something else to ask of you as well." She stared at the floor as she spoke.

They caught on to her awkwardness as soon as her eyes fell to the ground. Hikaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head next to hers.

"Please tell us." He begged.

She sighed and removed herself from his grasp.

"I do not want you to assist any further with the planning of our wedding."

There was a stunned silence from them. Two sets of eyes widened, then shrunk and fell to the floor.

"Nothing at all?"

She shook her head.

"I have to do this myself." She said evenly.

With that she turned away from the brothers and began to walk back to the conference room.

The twins didn't speak as they left the Ohtori residence, they didn't need to. They had both known Haruhi would insist on doing this herself. They knew the results would be amazing, she was a perfectionist, a host and the most astounding girl they had ever met. Not to mention she would have the help of the Vice president and shadow king.

But they had both somehow wordlessly agreed that they would go through the motions, collect the samples, see the gowns, visit the locations and a few gardens just for her.

Though they thought she wouldn't need their help, they wanted to be there if she did.

Seven months later.

The original seven hosts gathered at Ouran once more. In addition to the hosts, there were friends, family and business associates, as well as a justice of the peace.

The guest list was under one hundred. That had been Haruhi's first decision. Her second was to ask Kyoya if he wanted to apply his host club skills to their wedding planning. He had laughed easily, smiled and said he trusted her.

She had done a brilliant job.

Everything had a purpose.

The staff parking lot was borrowed to park the fleet of limos, the third music room became her changing room and the dean's private bathroom on the fourth floor became Kyoya's.

The ceremony itself was held out in the rose bush maze, right where she and Tamaki had spent a few minutes chatting her first year in Ouran. It was there that she learned how human the host king was; it was not something she had forgotten.

"Come with me Tamaki. Kyoya won't kill you." Haruhi pleaded, standing in her white dress with flats next to the entrance of the rosebush maze.

"So you say." Tamaki replied, casual and cool as ever. There was some hint of fear, but it was Kyoya they were talking about.

Still, he followed her into the maze just the same.

And he stopped and stared when finally she halted in front of the archway, looked at him and smiled.

"It will be here." She says easily. Now she is looking at the archway, the roses and the past.

"Why?" Tamaki asks because he thought she might have forgotten.

"Because it means something." She answers.

He knows now that she never forgot.

There were five groomsmen, one best man and two maids of honor. Haruhi was too easygoing to deny her dad his chance to be maid of honor. But she insisted he walk her down the isle. He didn't need convincing.

He'd never have it any other way.

This might have caused problems at the wedding of any other major corporate officer. But Haruhi was to well, Haruhi to care. As for Kyoya, owning seventy percent of his father's old company, and being a major business partner with half the guest list had a way of smoothing things out.

There were some things that she talked to him about.

"Are you sure?"

"Kyoya I am positive." Her face was set and her voice was unyielding. Two things she mastered from him early on.

"You need to invite your father." She repeated.

He just stared, not willing to go into the hundred reasons he's rather avoid his father, on that day above all others.

"You can either want him to come, or you can be surprised when he shows up."

"What do you mean?"

"I already invited him."

Kyoya was quietly stunned, but only for a moment.

"How did you manage that?"

"I told him it would make a poor impression if he failed to attend the wedding of the man who would carry on the family legacy, and held the majority share of his business..."

"I bought him out."

"Yes, that is beside the point."

"He agreed to this?"

For the first time in memory Kyoya felt fear.

"Yes. It is hard to oppose someone who brings her entire private guard, Hunny, Mori and the twins into your building and then marches them all past your security, receptionist desk and straight into your office."

"You didn't."

"I should have, but no, I didn't."

Kyoya did not find it funny.

"So you were alone, and you still convinced him?"

"Yes."

It was then that Kyoya knew Haruhi was a born Ohtori.

It was Hunny who was put in charge of the catering and the cake. Mori was responsible for keeping an eye on him.

The desert tables were huge and ready to collapse by the time the guests arrived.

Despite having designed the cake, watched it's making and overseeing the transportation of it to the garden Hunny never ate a single bite. Not even after it was cut.

Haruhi asked him about it.

Hunny just smiled in a distant kind of way before answering.

"It is not mine to have."

Under normal circumstances the presents from the host club would have been set with the rest in a pile on an eloquently yet simply decorated table.

But by coincidence each of the host brought their gift to the music room independently of the rest. Their packages lay on empty table, where Haruhi had set them.

She opened them a mere hour before the wedding started. Each had a beautiful card, but plain paper and trim neat bows. They had learned by now she liked things simple.

They also learned she liked things heartfelt and meaningful.

The twins gave her two gifts. In one box was a round trip plane ticket to Paris, where they kept their main design studio and residence. In the matching box was another ticket, for Kyoya.

They said they wanted to keep her close, because she was still the only one who could tell them apart.

Mori's gift was a sword, beautiful, slender and strong. On the hilt was his family's seal and engraved into the blade were the characters for light, peace and hope.

It was quietly elegant and lethal, a reflection of the Mori she had come to know.

Hunny's gift had wrinkled wrapping, suggesting he had held it close to him all day. It was a big box. She was stunned when she opened it and found Bun wrapped securely in several layers of soft cushy padding.

Because of everything Hunny could have given her, this meant the most to him.

Tamaki's gift was in a small box, unassuming looking but distinctly delicate. She was not surprised to find that the box held jewelry, a locket shaped like a heart.

She was stunned at the lockets contents and the note that Tamaki had included.

In each side of the locket he had placed a picture, one of her, one of Kyoya. She had expected a mirror, or empty space, not this.

The note was simple, handwritten and folded into quarters. The scrawl was graceful but spaced, as if each word required thought before putting to paper.

_To the only people who have ever claimed my heart completely, defended me without my asking and managed to see me for all that I really am, good and bad. I wish you the best. _

_There are not two people more perfect on this earth._

_-Tamaki_

It was that gift that sent her to the floor crying. Her white dress billowed all around her and the walls echoed her quiet sobs.

That was how Kyoya found her.

Without a word he crossed the room, ignored tradition and stared agape at his lover, fellow host and best friend.

She was stunning. Even half curled into a ball on the carpet she stole his breath.

He crouched gently down to the floor. He reached for her, laying a hand on her shoulder and startling her. She stared at him, first pain flashed across her eyes and then love.

He wondered if doing this was the right thing. Haruhi belonged as much to the rest of the hosts as she did to him, they each loved her the same way he did. But she by some miracle only loved him in return.

That's not to say she didn't care about the others. She would easily give anything to ensure their happiness.

But she loved Kyoya.

Their last moments of privacy were spent there, where it all started.

Where they met under less than ideal circumstance.

Where she saw past his façade and learned who he really was.

Where he realized that he'd never find anyone else like her.

This was where everything changed.

Then a soft knock. The others filled inside in silence.

The twins, Mori and Hunny could not explain what happened right then as Tamaki entered the room and bowed slightly at the couple.

But Kyoya knew and Haruhi could sense it far better than she could explain.

Tamaki had resigned his place as King. And now, in an almost instantaneous shift of power he recognized the only person who could succeed him.

And Kyoya took the throne.

It was strange.

That was the only emotion Kyoya could recognize as he stood at the end of the isle waiting.

Then he saw her and the emotions shifted, violently, suddenly and with an overwhelming strength that threatened his practiced self control.

He felt everything, and it almost shattered him right then.

Love for her, their future together.

Joy for the completion he had now that her chaos would be imposed forever on his orderly life.

Fear that he would never be able to deserve her as much as any of the other hosts.

Fear that she may one day understand this.

Hope and self loathing praying together that she wouldn't ever have that epiphany.

So when she finally reached him and stopped to stare into his eyes, he managed to breathe a single sentence.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"And I you."

Everything had changed.

**A/N: I am sorry for those of you who were confused by the format of this story. If you need something explained please PM me (or comment) I will be happy to answer all questions.**

**For those of you who hate the pairing and read all the way through this I applaud you. For those who love the pair already, I hope I got it right.**

**twilightjunkie1313**


End file.
